whentheycryrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Masquerade of Shadows
Story Line The ‘surface’ world is ignorant. It pretends it is omnipotent. That is utopian before its residents. While many in this underworld long for such an existence…the intelligent ones realize that it is nearly impossible. For new residents can always enter…but leaving it entirely is a rarity since one can never be the same once they’ve seen true ugliness. Corruption. Bloodshed. Unrestrained avarice. You could leave it…but its laws are instilled in you. Always looking over your shoulder. Always suspicious of kindness. Always be prepared to strike--to survive. The Underworld, it is the home of criminal organizations, black market dealers, information brokers, assassins, and, to those that are powerful enough, forbidden magic. It is this forbidden magic that has put three different organizations as the controllers of the underworld. However, they are secretly constantly trying to claw their way into the number one position currently held by an organization known as Circe. The story begins with each of the organizations’ top assassin--each known by a codename--are present an event that all the organizations agree to a truce (a truce meaning, ‘trying’ not to kill) that is called “Inception”. It is a day when the assassins are sent out into a certain country and recruit potential replacements for the deceased all sides have accumulated over the year. Rpers take on either the assassin(s) or recruit(s) and go through the motions of training (if this is with another Rper, this will be some one-on-one). This leads to the ‘corruption’ on both sides as they either begin to doubt the way they’ve been living (assassin) or adapt to their new lifestyle (recruit). The changes within the characters begin to make their superiors wary. After a couple of incidents of ‘unprofessional’ behaviors there is a call for drastic measures---throwing the underworld in chaos. This causes the assassins to ban together to keep living and strike back so they can reach their goals. Factions Circe The first of all the crime empires, Circe has exerted their control over the Underworld. They are the richest and most powerful of the three. However, their controllers prove to be either arrogant or so reliant on their manpower/magic to keep order. They are said to rule with an iron fist--which proves to be true as Circe’s magic centers on those dealing with the mind. Assassins employed under Circe use magic that appears similar to ‘psychic’ ability. However, those that prove to be dangerous under Circe’s command are enchanted with a seal that will force obedience. Inferno An organization that is as crafty as it is shifty. Inferno is the one with the most resources of the three. Their leaders are clever, however they are willing to go behind their fellow men’s backs. Inferno’s assassins are armed with elemental magic. When they are forced to deal with dissention, Inferno utilize an elemental (being created entirely of a certain element) to ‘cleanse’ the dissenter--which is extremely painful and instills an intense fear to remain loyal. Syndicate The final of the big three that is known for being chaotic or sporadic with their actions. The Syndicate is the most mysterious of all with their commanders being cryptic with their motives or ways of doing things. They also have the advantage of being the largest in manpower. The assassins that work under them normally use some type of summon. Syndicate handle their traitors by fusing them with a summon (quite often a beast type) which cause either memory loss or a more single-minded mindset. Characters Setting Masquerade of Shadows does not have one set setting as it has a multitude of point of views apart of various affiliations. All of the organizations are settled in a major city, and is implied it is the same city. Assassins and their recruits travel around the world to complete their tasks, whether it be assassination or diplomacy. The training grounds for each faction varies but is always in a remote area. Trivia *The idea was inspired by the anime Requiem for the Phantom with the supernatural part influenced from Darker than Black *Circe refers to the witch mentioned in The Odyssey *Inferno is a shout out to the inspiration, Requiem for the Phantom, as it was the organization the protagonist worked for. *Syndicate is also a shout out to Darker than Black. It was the organization the protagonist was employed under. Category:OC centric Category:Other Anime Category:Plot